


【007】【00M】 權力互換/BDSM/Dom Bond/ Sub Mallory(M00前提下00M)

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: Gareth Mallory是Bond的Dom，直到有一天他將這份權力交與自己的Sub
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 2





	【007】【00M】 權力互換/BDSM/Dom Bond/ Sub Mallory(M00前提下00M)

「我未必會是個最好的Dom。」

「過去是如此，今後也可能無法達到你所期望的，那麼，你還願意當我的Sub嗎？James。」

「我願意，Sir，就算我也並非您最好的Sub。」

在那時，他們是這樣對彼此坦誠的，但有件事情，Mallory從未告訴過Bond，他並不是從一開始就是個Dom。

******

「跪在我的面前，Gareth。」低沉的男聲響起，對方坐在椅子上雙腿交疊著，面容卻因陰影灑落在臉龐上而顯得模糊。

年輕的男人赤裸著全身，脖子上的項圈顯得突兀，他緩緩的雙膝著地，跪在對方面前，榛綠色的雙眸有如無機質一般，毫無任何情感，他就像是個機器人遵從著所有指示。

就算是性方面也同樣僅能遵照對方的指示而做，毫無自主權。

******

清晨，Mallory從夢境中清醒，感覺到自己的背上泛著一層薄汗，浸濕了他的上衣，許久沒有想起那段灰暗的過去，事到如今怎麼會在這時候又想起呢？

他扶著自己的額頭，感覺到掌心中的汗水，眼角瞥了一眼枕邊的金髮特工，那頭燦金色的頭髮是如此的耀眼，「是呀......現在我還有你。」Mallory心想，他小心翼翼的放輕步伐，打算到浴室沖去夢魘所帶來的汗滴。

「Sir，您還好嗎？」Bond依然閉著雙眼，僅是發出聲音詢問，刻意放輕的腳步聲仍未逃過身為現役特工的耳朵。

「我沒事，James。」Mallory並沒有因Bond突如其然的提問而驚訝，僅是平靜的回應，就算他並不是真的沒事。

金髮特工緩緩睜開那雙湛藍色的雙眸，起身以雙臂環繞住Mallory的腰，金色頭顱就倚靠在對方的身上，「真的沒事？您的行為有些反常。」他追問著。

「只是個噩夢，距今也已經幾十年前的事情。」Mallory的手在那燦金髮絲上游移著，輕撫著他的特工，就像是撫摸著一隻大型犬一般。

「如果您願意的話，時間還早，我願意傾聽。」Bond露出了笑靨，面對著他最為信賴的對象。

「也許今後有機會我會再和你說。」Mallory難得像是逃避似的想離去，Bond看著掙脫他雙手的男人，調皮的忍不住揮起了手掌，以不輕不重的力道拍打在他的Dom的臀部上頭，一個清亮的聲音響起，此外雖然難以發現，但Bond感覺到了Mallory的身子正微微顫抖著。

「我不記得我給了你如此大的權限，能夠拍打你主人的臀部，Mr.Bond，是不是因為我太過寵溺你，還是太久沒有懲罰你讓你變得如此無法無天？」男人的嗓音忽然之間變得十分低沉，語氣中帶著濃厚的憤怒，Bond甚至以為下一秒自己就會被對方壓制在腿上痛揍一頓，但卻什麼事也沒有發生，Mallory僅是靜靜的離去，掩上了浴室的門扉。

房內靜得僅能聽見水流灑下的聲響，Bond坐在床緣看著自己方才拍打過Mallory的手掌，對方確實反應過大，就像是他渴望得到懲罰時身體會不自覺興奮的那種顫抖，身為一個Sub的他非常明白那樣的感覺，但Mallory並非身為一個Sub，他又怎麼會有如此的反應？

Bond不禁疑惑著。

待到Mallory走出了浴室後，坐在床邊的男人才抬起了頭，那雙湛藍色的雙眸注視著他的主人，對方的浴袍胸前敞開著，深色的毛髮以及寬厚的胸肌映入了眼簾，不管從哪個角度來看，這位MI6的首長都是如此的性感。

不論是作為一個上位者，反之亦然。

他可以感覺得出，Mallory的怒意經由方才沖澡的時間已銳減，就在他還尚未思考該如何發問前，他的Dom已先開了口。

「James，若你知道我過去並非作為一個Dom，你有什麼看法？」Mallory淺淺的泛著笑容，眼神中卻盡是幽暗。

如此驚人的發展頓時讓Bond說不出話，就算他方才腦內猜測的結果與此相差不遠，卻在此時此刻不曉得該如何回應Mallory。

看著他的Sub不發一語，Mallory忍不住冷冷笑著，「你很難想像對吧，但在那時我是個戰俘，對方軍官是個著實的性虐待者，他讓我作為他的奴隸，所有你所能想到的事情我都經歷過，就連那些你難以想像的事我也做過，而那些記憶就像是個印記一般，刻劃在我全身的細胞中，難以揮散。」

「Sir…...」Bond忍不住低下了頭，為Mallory的遭遇而感到不捨，雙手則收緊了拳頭，若那侵害Mallory的男人現在出現在他面前，他肯定會讓他遭受最為嚴重的痛苦。

「但那也是過去了，所以當時你要求我作為你的Dom的時候，老實說我非常的擔憂，我怕我無法照顧到你的身體以及心靈，我並不是位天生的Dom，James，我僅有身為一名Sub的經驗。」

「但對我來說您是一名最棒的主人，Sir，沒有任何比你更適合的Dom了。」Bond雙眼注視著Mallory黯淡的榛綠色眼眸，激動的說著。

「如果你肯的話，我想你也能夠是位不錯的Dom，James，當你曾經體會過對方的角色時，你也能知道對方需要的是些什麼。」

Bond幾乎要以為他的Dom打算結束這段關係，朝著對方咆嘯，「我不想當任何人的Dom，我只想成為您的Sub，Sir，只有您，只有您是我理想中的支配者。」

Mallory忍不住笑了出聲「別激動，James，我只是是想要告訴你，若是你願意的話，我們可以短暫進行權力交換，這樣你就能體會身為Dom的感受了。」

「權力交換？意思是，我將成為您的主人？不、我無法允許自己再對您造成傷害，也不想讓您再次想起過去的那段灰暗。」Bond直接了當的拒絕了這項提議。

「我只是想，如果對象是你的話，我能夠完全信賴的將自己交給你，James，而那並不會成為傷害，而是成為與你之間的新回憶。」

「您認為這樣做可以讓您覆蓋過那段不堪的記憶，我甚至不曉得自己能夠為您做些什麼？」

「我其實也不確定，我只知道我信任你。」

「Sir…...既然您這麼說，那麼該從何時開始？」Bond答應了這項提議。

「明天是一整天完整的假期，那麼從今晚的12:00開始至明晚的12:00結束，在這期間你享有身為Dom的所有權力，不必擔心事後我會追究責任。」Mallory講解著規則，而Bond忍不住發問，「意思代表著我也能夠懲罰您？命令您？而不會因為這些而讓我在結束後吃上鞭子？」

「不會的，你有我的允諾。」

******

兩人在MI6的總部過了一天，Mallory將假期前的公文以及文件在這天中審閱完畢，非任務期間的金髮特工則在訓練室調整自己的體能以及射擊能力，空閒時則晃去Q的研究室看看有沒有可用的新裝備。

到了下班時間，Bond坐進Mallory的黑色Jaguar副駕駛座，一同回到了公寓。

平靜沒有波瀾的一日，持續到了午夜。

將全身洗淨的年長男人穿著昔日的深色浴袍，他緩緩的準備在床側跪下，當Mallory的膝蓋還未落地前一雙有力的大手便扶上了他的腰，「Sir，您不必做到這樣。」

「恕我直言，現在您才是Dom，您對我的稱呼似乎得改口。」Mallory恭敬的低下了頭，整個人的氣質隨著身分改變而瞬間轉變，這讓Bond感到訝異，他從來沒見過這樣的Mallory。

「那麼你從此刻開始就喊我Sir，而我會直呼你的名諱，明白嗎？」Bond將Mallory拉起身後坐上了床緣，盡可能坐得直挺，讓自己有點身為Dom的威嚴。

站在Bond面前的男人以足夠響亮的聲音回應著，「明白，Sir。」

「很好，Gareth，若你能提醒我身為一名Dom首先該做些什麼那麼會更好。」Bond感覺自己比起身為一名Sub的時候還要情緒緊繃，他並不希望帶給他的長官更多不好的回憶。

Mallory淺淺的泛起笑容，「您該履行第一次的懲戒，Sir，向我展示您的規矩。」

第一次的懲戒？Bond的思緒忍不住飄回他成為Mallory的Sub的那一日，他的Dom讓他趴在冰冷的辦公桌上翹起了光裸的臀部，邊講述著一條又一條的規矩，對他毫無防備的臀部抽打著，熱辣的刺激如今想起仍然會讓他感到興奮。

Mallory所給他的懲戒僅帶來些許了刺痛，從未讓他真正造成傷害，Bond不確定自己是否能像對方一樣有著良好的控制力，因此他決定以最為初階的方式作為他們交換權力後的第一次懲戒。

Bond試著模仿Mallory總是對他做的動作，朝著自己結實的大腿拍了兩下，響亮的聲音充斥著彼此耳朵，「過來，Gareth。」

聽見命令之後，Mallory異常熟練的趴上Bond的大腿，些微敞開的胸口以及腹部能感覺到對方熱燙的體溫，原先垂落在膝窩處的浴袍被掀起，包裹在內褲下頭的臀部線條透過薄質的布料一覽無遺。

「我不確定我真的可以這麼做？」Bond不安的將手掌覆上長官隔著一層布料的臀部，臀肉在手掌接觸的瞬間不明顯的輕微顫抖著。

「別擔心，您得跨出第一步，而您該知道我並不是如此脆弱。」Mallory以目前的姿勢僅能看著地面，雖然無法直接以眼神告訴Bond他的決心，但他的語氣充滿著堅定。

作為Dom的男人深吸了一口氣，手指勾起了身下男人的內褲上緣，將它拉扯至大腿根部，白皙的臀部展示在Bond的眼下，噘起的臀部十分挺翹。

向上揚起了手掌，Bond憑藉著印象說出Dom該對他的Sub懲罰前的開場白，手臂揮下的瞬間帶來了些許風壓，一個響亮的拍打聲劃破了寂靜的夜晚。

「呃、」Mallory在被摑打的剎那忍不住發出了喉音，他能感覺到自己的臀部正微微發燙著，在那對湛藍色的眼眸注視下，他不禁感覺到自己的雙頰也隨之一陣熱燙。

＂Gareth Mallory，你能想像嗎？你現在正在接受著伴侶的懲戒。＂年長的男人在腦海中忍不住想著，裸露著臀部趴在Bond的腿上讓他感到些許羞恥以及尷尬，Mallory忍不住閉上了雙眼，卻在還未準備好之前右邊臀瓣又迎來一下拍打。

「第一點，我不允許你在身為Sub的期間主動做任何折損自己自尊的事情，Gareth。」Bond以嚴肅的口吻告知規矩，揮起的右手毫不留情的在Mallory泛著淺紅掌印的臀瓣上再次摑打。

「是、是的，Sir。」Mallory羞恥的感覺到自己的陰莖因命令與拍打有了反應。

Bond狡猾的揚起唇角，單手以手指掰開了Mallory的兩片臀瓣，看著那緊緻的深色穴口在自己眼下收縮著，併攏的手掌刻意將拍打瞄準了穴口與會陰的交合處，不大不小的力道卻讓身下的男人帶來不少刺激。

Mallory不禁挺起了身，感覺到自己的下身正因為興奮而微微顫抖，他勃起的陰莖則頂到了Bond的腿，害臊至極的男人幾乎是想以雙手遮掩住那泛著紅暈的臉頰，但卻明白自己在懲戒的當下不該有任何多餘的舉動，而將這個念頭抹去，繼續等待著即將落下的拍打。

「第二點，在這段期間你得遵從我的命令，否則你將會得到應有的懲罰。」Bond輕輕擰了一下Mallory略帶紅腫的臀肉，接著又再次拍打在上頭，富有彈性的臀瓣則因此晃動著，儼然成為一幅美好的景色。

「呃、我明白，Sir。」Mallory的喉頭乾渴著，激動的情緒讓他的胸口下激烈的狂跳不已，羞恥心卻使他不斷壓抑著情慾，隱忍著自己到了嘴邊的呻吟。

Bond彷彿就像是要將對方的情慾引燃一般，再次撐開了對方的臀瓣，朝著那皺褶或輕或重的撫弄著，手指滑過了會陰，停留在對方身下的囊袋輕柔的揉捏著。

「嗯......」受到愛撫的Mallory終究是舒服得發出低吟，身上的Dom則在此刻將雨點般的抽打持續落在那脆弱的穴口，拍打了近10下之後才結束動作，手掌則像在安撫對方似的撫過已紅潤發燙的臀肉。

「最後，我不許你對我有所隱瞞，尤其是當你認為自己身心靈到了極限，你得誠實的告訴我，而我們會馬上中止權力交換。」原先在那圓潤的臀部上游移著的手掌再次揚起，接著落下今晚最響亮的一次拍打。

Mallory抽了一口氣後感覺到身下硬疼的陰莖得到了釋放，緩緩上下起伏著的背部被汗水所浸濕，低啞的嗓音回應著他的Dom，「對您，絕對毫無隱瞞。」

「很好，Gareth，懲戒結束了。」Bond將Mallory的身子從腿上扶了起來，看著對方凌亂不堪的浴袍下若隱若現的垂軟陰莖以及自己身上的濁液，忍不住露出了淺淺微笑，他以手指勾起Mallory的臉龐，看著對方滿是情慾的榛綠色雙眸以及粉色的臉頰滿意的將唇瓣貼上了對方略顯乾澀的薄唇。

他伸出了舌頭沾濕了Mallory的雙唇，在對方的口中毫無節制的予取予求，Mallory也纏繞著Bond的舌，雙手覆上對方的背部將衣服抓出了皺褶。

就在兩人之間的性張力達到至高點的那刻，Bond輕輕推開了他的Sub，露出了魅惑的笑容「Gareth，今晚我不會操你，等會洗完澡後就該睡了。」

James Bond這傢伙絕對是故意的，Mallory逐漸幽暗的眸色以難以察覺的速度狠瞪了他的Dom一眼，稍縱即逝。

Bond在懲戒的時間中不斷的挑逗他的情緒，Mallory敢保證那名金髮特工肯定也是情慾難耐，但他卻隱忍下了那股慾望，對於初次交換權力，他並沒有過度濫用這項特權，僅是點到為止。

那些規矩？聽在Mallory耳中，雖然中規中矩，但其實他很清楚的明白，每一項都是為了保護他而定的。

身為Sub的男人不禁嘴角泛起淺淺微笑，保持該有的禮貌以及乖順的態度隨著Bond進入浴室，他十分熟練的為他的主人沖洗著身體，藉著沾了泡沫的毛巾以恰到好處的力道搓著Bond那厚實的背部。

Bond將額上的短髮向上撥起，回過身來摟住了Mallory的腰，淡藍色的雙眸中看似有著些許狡詐，「Gareth，翻過身，雙手貼到牆上，我想要檢視你的身體。」

年長男人愣了一下，想起自己身為Sub的身份，聽從命令肢體卻略為僵硬的轉過身以毫無防備的背部朝向Bond，透著浴室中的一層水霧，Bond仍能看見自己稍早之前在Mallory臀上留下的掌印，兩片臀瓣上頭略帶著紅腫，他能夠想像對方的臉龐上此時此刻是如此的羞紅，他就著沾濕的手指，由尾椎沿著臀縫向下滑入了臀瓣之間，找到了那處皺褶。

修長的手指像是在調情一般抵著穴口輕按著，他試著讓指節向內擠入窄縫之中，撐開了那緊緻熱燙的臀穴，探入了粗糙的中指，在甬道中來回抽插了幾下，未有潤滑的肉壁緊緊夾住了Bond的指頭，快速的收縮著，「Sir…...」Mallory不禁喊了出聲，全身微微顫動著。

金髮特工滿意的抽出了自己的手指，若無其事的在Mallory的臀部上頭輕輕拍了兩下，「你該知道你真的很性感，Gareth。」指腹滑出甬道時摩擦著那脆弱的軟肉，抽出的瞬間Mallory的腿幾乎酥軟的快使不上力，他以意志力維持著站姿，忍不住在腦中咒罵了自己的Dom。

Mallory默默記下了一筆，這傢伙果然是個調皮的混帳，他忍下了微微的怒火沒有做出任何逾矩行為，僅是接受了對方的調情。

洗完澡的兩人一前一後依序走出了浴室，蒸氣飄進了房內卻在幾秒內散了開來，Bond躺進了床鋪，眼角瞥見Mallory的動作，搶在他讓自己躺上地毯前阻止，他拉著對方的手臂，以命令的口吻說了，「睡床上。」

毫無反駁餘地的絕對性，Mallory讓自己喬了一個不會刺激到臀上紅腫的姿勢躺進了帶有Bond體溫的床鋪，有著對方的溫度以及難以言喻的安全感，Mallory難得很快的就陷入了深沉睡眠。

僅擔下Dom的責任沒多久的Bond便感受到Mallory的服從性遠比他所想的高，他原以為自己的種種舉動會因此而惹怒他的長官，而讓他停止這次的權力交換。

但這一切卻沒有發生，他所看見的是一名優秀的Sub，這是他第一次見到Mallory的這一面，他甚至不曉得自己究竟是否有這資格支配Mallory，但既然對方給了他信任，他就得成為那名能夠給予鞭子與糖果的支配者，做為一名Dom所消耗的精神力比身為一名Sub還要高出許多。

Bond終於明白他的長官平時雖然總是懲罰他，但卻為了維持他的心理平衡做了多少努力，Mallory從未因為不合理的理由而濫用權力。

金髮特工思考著自己該如何使用這項權力而不帶給他的Sub不良影響，緩緩的，依然敵不過眼皮的沉重而睡去。

******

晨曦微微從窗簾透進室內，Bond睜開了那雙湛藍眼眸，注意到一旁的位置空無一人，他將手掌覆上床鋪，注意到那難以察覺的餘溫，Mallory離開已過了一段時間。

離開床舖的金髮男人走進了浴室簡單的梳洗，眼角瞥向一旁，發現了Mallory為他所準備的乾淨浴袍，清晨微涼的空氣讓室內的溫度略顯寒冷，Bond披上了浴袍後走出了房門，一股香氣吸引了他的注意。

當他走入廚房已看見餐桌上有著豐富的早餐，而他的一日Sub則穿著一身筆挺西裝為他沖煮了咖啡，微彎的身子舉起了咖啡壺，在杯中斟入後隨之香氣四溢。

「Sir，請用早餐。」Mallory禮貌性的頷首，就像是一名訓練良好的Sub，為他的主人服務。

「你穿了西裝？我記得今天是休假日。」Bond淺嘗了一口咖啡後詢問著。

Mallory淺淺的對Bond笑了，「我記得您總是在我穿著制式三件套時感到興奮，倘若您希望我赤裸著身子在您面前展現自我，那麼我會遵從您的指示。」

Bond連忙揮著手，「不，這樣就好了。」

「謝謝您。」Mallory的舉手投足都顯露著優雅以及完美，完全找不到任何能夠挑剔的地方。

金髮特工舉起刀叉後看著站在一旁未打算用餐的男人時無奈地嘆了一口氣，也許一般的Dom在這時會讓他的Sub跪在腳邊，讓他像個寵物一般進食，但Bond絲毫不想看到自己的長官受到如此對待。

「坐到我身邊，Gareth。」在這之後甚至補了一句，「這是命令。」

原先站得直挺的男人拉開了離Bond最近的一張座椅，靜靜地坐了下來。

Bond為他將食物以餐刀切成適當大小，舉起了叉子，依然以不容違抗的語氣命令著，「張開嘴。」

Mallory毫無遲疑的坐在位置上讓他的主人將食物送入口中，這樣的餵食方式對於一名Sub來說實在過於奢侈，Bond過於寵溺的舉動不禁讓他雙頰羞紅。

在Mallory咀嚼的時候，Bond將身子靠向對方，親吻著伴侶的唇角，他的Sub將口中的食物吞嚥後，輕咬著Bond的唇瓣，惹得金髮男人露出了略帶譴責的眼神，雖然他只是藉此讓自己帶點支配者的氣場。

「Gareth，你在和我調情？」

「Sir,我很抱歉。」從Mallory的表情中絲毫無法找到任何歉意。

Bond理應當把握住這個機會，但他並沒有，僅是繼續用餐。

早晨以非比尋常的和平氣氛結束，Bond靠在客廳的沙發上休息時不禁驚覺若是一整天他的Sub之後都如此毫無破綻，那麼簡直是毫無任何作為便結束了這一切。

當Bond自己身為Sub的時候，他總是會有意無意地為自己贏得懲罰，但當他身為Dom的時候，他卻完全想像不出Mallory能夠出的差錯，除非像剛才自己錯過的那個機會。

在一旁看著Bond陷入沉思的模樣，Mallory幾乎是隱忍不住笑意，他的Dom看來十分的困擾，也許身為Sub的他是應該為了主人解決這樣的煩惱，但他並不打算太輕易的讓Bond找到其他機會，Mallory決定暫且繼續將問題留給主人去解決。

他真該懂得把握，而非讓煮熟的鴨子在眼前飛走。

******  
直到夜幕低垂之後，兩人之間的關係都帶著一股絕妙的平衡，趁著他的Sub在洗澡的時候，Bond冷靜的思考著關於權力交換之後總是有那麼一點說不上來的微妙感覺。

Mallory能夠輕易達到Bond的所有要求，毫無任何瑕疵，不容挑剔。

他能夠為了主人想到所有應盡的責任，這些都讓Bond忍不住自嘆不如，因為他身為Sub的時候似乎總是想著該如何惹怒自己的主人。

若真的要他說出Mallory哪裡做得不好，也許他僅能說「對於一名Sub來說，他顯得過於完美，完美得讓他的主人難以找到藉口懲罰他。」

但其實並非一定得找到懲罰的理由？

Bond就像是找到了答案勾起了嘴角，在這時正巧Mallory也已經洗淨身體，看著穿著一身浴袍露出胸口線條的年長男人朝他走來的那一剎那，他命令著，「Gareth，和我來。」

已為自己做好清理的男人將半乾的髮絲向後梳起，榛綠色的雙眸注意到了Bond那帶點玩性的笑容，看來他的主人似乎對這份關係已有了想法。

Bond在前頭領著Mallory到了書房，這裡是除了客廳以及臥室以外他的長官過去最常教訓他的地方，在這間書房內擁有著兩人許多深刻的回憶，總是充斥著Bond的呻吟與哀嚎。

握有Dom的權力讓平時總站在桌前的金髮男人坐上了那張充滿質感的座椅，他放鬆的向後倚著椅背，挑起了眉看向站在眼前的Mallory，「你曉得我找你過來是為了什麼嗎？Gareth。」

Mallory看著眼前那對湛藍色的眼眸，他不需要多加思考也能看穿對方，「您想要在這裡與我做些"事情"。」

「你很聰明，我希望接下來你能完全將自己的身體以及心靈交付給我，你願意這麼做嗎？」Bond注視著Mallory，不願遺漏他的任何細微的表情變化。

在Mallory的眼神中僅有絕對的堅定，絲毫沒有任何懸念，「當我願意當您的Sub的那一刻，我已將自己交付給您。」

「今天一整天你做得很好，而從現在開始，我希望你能享受這份"獎勵"，途中如果你感覺到任何不適，我允許你說出我們的安全詞，那一刻我會馬上停下。」Bond緩緩從椅子上起身，站到了Mallory的身後，一隻手沿著浴袍胸口的縫隙伸入，他的手掌揉捏著那富含彈性的胸肌，手指則將深色的突起夾在指縫中加以刺激，沒過多久那敏感的乳首在他的指下變得尖挺，掌心中能夠感覺到Mallory逐漸激烈起伏的脈動。

Bond熟稔的揉捏指法讓Mallory閉上了雙眸，感覺到全身的感官神經都集中到了胸前，他試圖抑制自己的喘息，卻在這時身後男人將另一隻手伸入了他的內褲中，寬厚的手掌包覆住了他的陰莖，從最下方的位置開始套弄著，原先垂軟的下身在Bond的手裡變得硬挺，握著陰莖的手向上移動，拇指抵住了陰莖頭上的小孔，刺激著敏感的部位，少許的液體從孔洞中分泌而出，室內的空氣瀰漫著一股淫靡的氣味，點燃了兩人之間的情慾。

身上的浴袍顯得凌亂不堪，Mallory卻無暇去管自己的衣著，胸前以及身下的快感對於鮮少處在承受位置的他來說過難以太快習慣，他些微的彎下了腰，試圖調節自己的呼吸，而身後的男人就像是刻意一般，將雙手的動作同時停止，突然的空虛感讓Mallory倒抽了一口氣。

「Gareth，將衣物脫下，把潤滑劑拿給我。」Bond像是找到作為支配者的訣竅，發號著命令。

Mallory毫無懸念的背對著Bond將身上凌亂的浴袍脫下，遮掩住身下私處的布料也隨著修長的雙腿依序而出而脫去，背部的肌肉線條以及挺翹白皙的臀部盡收於那對湛藍色的眼眸下，他將衣物摺疊起放置在那張皮質座椅上，打開了第二格木抽，從中找到了潤滑劑。

遞出了手中的潤滑劑，全身赤裸的正面讓Mallory毫無遮蔽的勃起面向著他的Dom，那傲人的下身是Bond的身體最為熟悉的尺寸，金髮男人吞嚥著乾澀的喉頭，一邊靠向了他的Sub，手中則一面旋開了潤滑劑的上蓋，兩人的唇瓣在距離逐漸縮短後緊貼著，Bond將舌尖頂開了Mallory的嘴，滑過了他的上顎，纏上了同樣熱燙濕滑的舌，彼此的唾液在口中交融著，直到分開後牽引出了銀白絲線。

Bond染上一層情慾的雙眼對著Mallory快速的眨了一下，「我早就想對你這麼說了，趴到書桌上將臀部抬高，Gareth。」

Mallory對於這句熟悉的話語感到心頭一震，帶著些許尷尬以及羞恥的神情轉過了身子，上身緩緩的貼上那木質桌面，冰涼的感覺向他敏感的皮膚襲來，胸前的突起在接觸到桌面的瞬間微微顫動著，他讓自己的雙腿略為張開挺起了臀部，等待著他的Dom引領接下來的一切。

覆上那圓渾帶有彈性的臀瓣，Bond揉捏起那挺翹的屁股，臀肉從指縫間擠壓而出，在施力下被揉捏變形，Mallory背對著對方，咬緊了自己的下唇，沒多久那隻手離開了，卻在突然之間朝著那白皙的臀瓣落下拍打。

「呃！」在毫無防備之下被手掌摑打的臀肉微微晃動著，泛起的粉色手印在Bond的眼下逐漸清晰，他的Dom並沒有繼續拍打他的臀部，僅是以手指仔細的在那掌痕上頭描繪出手掌形狀，Mallory能夠清楚感覺到身後男人的指腹滑過哪些位置，被觸碰到的皮膚感覺到了些許熱燙，讓他忍不住輕微擺動著臀部。

「Gareth，別亂動。」Bond蹲下了身子，雙手將Mallory的兩片臀肉向外掰開，以舌尖緩緩舔上了那皺褶處。

「等等、James…...不、Sir！」Mallory整個人像是觸電一般為Bond的舉動而驚訝，回過頭時他的Dom正用著舌尖在他那柔軟的穴口外側繞著圈，唾液沾濕了那敏感的部位，年長的男人簡直就快像保險絲斷線喪失了思考能力，他將雙手收緊，感受那不斷襲來的快感。

在外側打轉著的舌頭在確認足夠濕潤之後試探性的頂弄了輕微收縮的臀穴，逐漸向內深入，直到整根舌頭探入溫熱的甬道內時，Bond並未急著擴張，而是帶有耐性的一點一點將腸壁內側舔盡，Mallory的內裏滿是他的唾液。

身後的刺激隨著Bond伸入舌頭之後漸顯強烈，Mallory小聲的喘息著，難以習慣被人舔弄的感覺，但真的要說，那並不讓老派的年長男人感到排斥。

緊接而來的則是Bond靈活的舌頭在那窄穴內一進一出，「嗯......」雖感覺有些怪異但是伴隨而來的快感卻讓不斷壓抑自己的男人發出了呻吟，身後的男人就像是達成目的似的勾起笑容，將舌頭向外退出。

起身之後，Bond欣賞著面前男人泛著薄汗因興奮而起伏著的背部，視線向下移動，停留在臀瓣之間，被他舔得有些泛紅的穴口正快速的收縮著，Bond身下的陰莖不禁也因此而興奮，他考慮著是否該直接靠著唾液的潤滑而貿然插入，但沒過多久還是擠開了手中的潤滑劑，將那透明黏稠的液體倒入掌心。

冰涼的稠液從臀縫之間緩緩滑至穴口，Bond修長的手指輕按了幾下後藉著剛才的舌頭擴張以及潤滑劑的功勞很順利的滑入了甬道內，熱燙的內壁絞緊著不斷突入的手指，「放鬆點。」Bond朝著Mallory的側臀輕拍了兩下，聽見了淺淺的嘆息聲後埋入對方體內的手指感覺到明顯的放鬆。

模仿著性交動作的手指抽插著窄穴，很快的Bond加入了第二根手指，兩根手指插入之後先是小幅度的快速進出著，接著他以打轉的方式揉按著Mallory體內的軟肉，四處探索著。

「啊......」當Bond找到他敏感的那個位置時，Mallory雙腿軟了一下，很快的又再次站穩腳步將下身挺起，狡猾的金髮男子則趁機朝著對方的前列腺戳刺了好幾下，淺笑之後將手指快速的抽出，摩擦過內壁。

渴望得到更多撫慰的臀穴比起剛才更加激烈的一張一合像是抗議著Bond將手指抽出的動作，卻在還未回過神之前，Mallory已感覺到一股灼熱且粗硬的物體抵住了他叫囂著的穴口，Bond的動作略為粗暴的直接向內插入了最深處，趴伏在桌面上的男人雙手握緊了拳頭，比起撕裂的疼痛感之外那強烈的滿足以及快感幾乎是要讓他為之瘋狂。

Bond趴伏在Mallory的背上，右手從他的腹部緩緩移到兩腿之間，握住了男人熱燙硬挺的下身，配合著抽插的速度套弄著Mallory的陰莖。

年長的男人感覺到自己的內裏被Bond擠壓撐開，陰莖在他的甬道內放肆的進出著，鮮少處於承受位置的他不習慣的小聲發出喘息，不時隱忍不住發出的呻吟總是讓身後的男人更加用力的頂弄他，好幾次都從他的敏感處擦邊而過，那感覺實在是讓人心癢難耐。

Mallory無意識的擺動著腰迎合身後男人的挺進動作，黏膩的水聲以及近似拍打的聲響充斥在耳邊，鼻腔內盈滿了那賀爾蒙與體液散發出的淫靡氣味，Bond的陰莖突然感覺到一陣緊縮，他停下了動作。

「你很緊，Gareth。」彎下身子的金髮男人在Mallory的耳邊小聲地說著，語畢之後則含著那發燙泛紅的耳垂，緩慢的帶著慵懶的節奏抽插著他的男人。

Bond的話語總是能讓古板的官僚感到羞恥，他的手掌遮掩住了那張俊顏。

看見羞澀的長官，Bond就像是達成了目的一般，握著陰莖的右手加快了套弄的速度，左手則扶著Mallory柔韌的腰間，身後挺動的動作也隨之加快，他不再繼續玩弄Mallory的敏感帶，而是長驅直入的頂弄著那塊軟肉，每一次的撞擊都十分的有力。

同時間的前後刺激讓Mallory感覺到自己就快要射出來，他咬住了下唇，隱忍著早已硬得發疼的陰莖，些許白濁的液體則從陰莖頭緩緩流下，沾濕了Bond的手掌。

身後的男人知道Mallory快要到了極限，他加大幅度的抽插著，「Gareth，就是現在、啊......」

聽見了命令之後，原先忍著未射精的陰莖隨之射出了濁液，帶點乳白色的液體射上了他的辦公桌，還有一些則射在Bond的手裡，高潮過後的括約肌強烈的收縮著，絞緊的快感讓Bond也跟著射了出來。

軟下的陰莖從那紅腫的穴口抽了出來，Bond的精液也隨著抽出的動作緩緩流下。

Bond帶著玩性伸出了舌頭舔過自己手中殘留的精液，「是你的氣味，我很喜歡。」

還未從高潮的餘韻回復過來的年長男人全身無力雙腿微微顫抖著，他以雙手撐起了自己的身體，粗重的喘息聲迴盪在彼此耳邊，看見Bond舔著他的精液，Mallory感覺到自己的雙頰更加熱燙，榛綠色的雙眸中僅有強烈的情慾，眼角則因剛才激烈的性事而泛著水光，那模樣簡直是要讓Bond忍不住想要再把他抱進懷裡操一次。

但Bond並沒有這麼做，身為Dom的男人僅是將Mallory帶進了浴室，仔細的為對方做事後清理，溫熱的水花從上而來，灑在兩人身上，Bond將手指伸入了Mallory的臀穴中將半乾的精液從甬道中摳了出來，雙手撐在磁磚牆面上的男人雖感覺到強烈的羞恥，但他早已將自己交給了Bond。

當浴室的門開啟，時間早已過了午夜12點，權力交換的時限已過，Bond為Mallory披上浴袍，自己則全身赤裸的走出。

Mallory坐上了床緣，就算在這之前他處於Sub的身份一整天，卻在眨眼之間回復了支配者的氣場，他坐挺了身子，榛綠色的眼眸注視著眼前全身赤裸的男人，「作為一名Dom讓你有什麼感想嗎？James。」

Bond習慣性的單膝跪下，採以低姿態面對他的主人，他抬起了頭回應著，「比起作為Sub的時候要注意的事情更加繁多，我想了很久自己到底能夠為您做些什麼，而這一整天下來是我所給您的答案。」

Mallory扶起了Bond，讓他坐在大腿上，手掌輕拍著對方光裸的臀部，「你並沒有因為得到了權力而濫用它，而是在這份關係中找到平衡點，做得很好。」

「謝謝您的稱讚，Sir，身為一名Sub時候的您讓我知道當我處於這個位置時能多為您做些什麼。」

「雖然才剛結束，你懷念身為Dom的感覺嗎?James。」Mallory詢問著。

金髮男人笑了，「不，我並不懷念，Sir，我無法將這份權力掌控得向您一樣好。」

「那麼，從現在開始你願意繼續作為我的Sub嗎？」

「樂意至極，Sir，樂意至極。」


End file.
